Field of the Disclosure
The present subject matter relates to steering assemblies for wheeled vehicles. More particularly, the present subject matter relates to multi-piece steering knuckles for steering assemblies of wheeled vehicles.
Description of Related Art
The use of steering knuckles for carrying wheel assemblies is a long-established practice for providing steerability to vehicle axles. Older steering knuckles were commonly single-piece cast items, which were relatively heavy. To lower the weight of the single-piece steering knuckles, fabricated steering knuckles were introduced. Such fabricated steering knuckles were comprised of two or more pieces that were individually formed (e.g., by forging, casting, machining, or the like) and then secured to each other to form the fabricated knuckle. In general, a fabricated steering knuckle may be constructed of upper and lower yoke arms carrying upper and lower bosses (each having an aperture for receipt of a kingpin), as well as having a main body comprised of an integrated or press fit spindle extending centrally therefrom (for mounting a wheel assembly thereon). Examples of such fabricated steering knuckles are described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,156 to Dudding et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,176 to Gottschalk; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,583 to Gottschalk, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.